Shinjo Yamanaka
INTRO Shinjo is a shinobi for the hidden leaf village but from the yugakure in the land of hot water that possessed the Shōgeki dragon but he loses possession of him as he let him go to his world knowing he would come back sometime and sought for the two tails as the replacement because he thought he needed power to protect his village. He was adopted by Inoichi Yamanaka. STORY Before any arc When he was 4 years old, a weird purple light in the the sky appeared and it came closer and closer until it hit Shinjo and the Shōgeki dragon was sealed inside him although the dragon was able to gain immediate control over him and reigned terror over the yugakure and murdered his entire clan with it's purple lightning and unfathomable power but, Shinjo evantually regained consciousness and ran away as he was aware of what had happened although most of his memories were gone. Eventually he arrived at the entrance of the hidden leaf. The hidden leaf allowed him inside and let him be adopted. The one who did was Inoichi Yamanaka and Shinjo became the adopted brother of Ino who became precious to him over time. The village searched for an answer to know which village he belongs to. Eventually yugakure said that Shinjo belongs to them and told them about what he did and that they don't want him anymore. The 2 villages agreed after a long discussion that it was up to Shinjo to choose were he wanted to live. Shinjo wanted to stay in the hidden leaf because of the bonds he had made and he had forgotten the memories of yugakure. The village had looked at his seal after hearing of this dragon and were amazed by the seal as they haven't seen anything like it. After time they learned that the seal has a reset function as The seal became weaker after time although very strong at first. eventually it let's the dragon take control and rests a bit and then becomes strong again and seals it strongly and they hypothesized that when the seal is performed, the reset happens as well. The rumor of him destroying his clan spread around the village and the villagers were scared of him thus Shinjo having a hard time in the village just like Naruto was. Because of his intellect and power he graduated from the academy at the young age of 7 as he scored the 3rd best in the history of the academy behind Minato(1st) and Itachi(2nd) and was put in a genin team of 3, including him but, one day they got a mission that was supposedly a D-ranked mission but, a Skilled Jonin of the yugakure appeared during the mission to assasinate the team (primarily Shinjo) and leave no traces or clues behind. Shinjo tried desperatetly protecting his team but he was no match for the jonin. The jonin tied the team on a tree and was going to assasinate them but, just before he did, the Shōgeki dragon made the seal weaker using his chakra, to get control over Shinjo and destroyed the entire plain because he would die if Shinjo did but, by destroying this plain, not only did the jonin die but, his comrades as well. Despised by this, he completed the mission and came back to the village to report everything to the hokage. Shinjo took a break as a shinobi to calm down, train and regain spirit. Aged 9 he became a genin again but refused to do team missions as he wanted to do them alone and did solo missions. Aged 10 he was promoted to a chunin for the village was aware of his abilities and let him do an exam where he had to face off against a chunin to see if he was qualified to lead missions. Shinjo then accepted the fact that he has to do team missions but still did them rarely. During prologue-Land of Waves arc aged 12 his sister Ino (also 12) graduated from the academy which he was very proud for because Ino was the one who has helped him go through tough times like his comrades's deaths and getting despised by the villagers. During chunin exams arc When Shinjo was 13 he became a Jonin and became more respected by the villagers but not that much. He was rooting for Ino during the prelimenaries although she drew with Sakura wich meant she didn't go through. During konoha crush arc Shinjo helped Kakashi and Guy fend off against the invading otagakure and yagakure shinobi. . . During search for tsunade arc He helped Kakashi,Kurenai and Asuma fight Itachi and Kisame. . . During sasuke recovery mission arc Shinjo encountered Sakura a lot and eventually gets a crush for her although Sakura had a crush for him ever since the first time they met which was when they were both little kids and around the time when Shinjo was adopted by Inoichi. Between naruto and naruto shippuden Shinjo was meeting Sakura from time to time but not to often because they're both training. He went on several missions. During kazekage rescue mission arc Shinjo was on a different mission. During tenchi bridge reconnaissance mission arc Shinjo was on a different mission. During akatsuki suppression mission arc After the death of Asuma, team 10 wanted to avenge him but weren't allowed because they lacked a captain. Ino had asked Shinjo to captain their team afterwards, he accepted and so they were allowed to go. While battling Hidan and Kakuzu, Shikamaru was able to seperate Hidan from Kakuzu leaving Choji,Ino and Shinjo to handle Kakuzu. Shikamaru defeated Hidan while Shinjo finished off Kakuzu with his new jutsu called Shōgeki implosion and thus Shikamaru,Choji and Ino had avenged Asuma. During itachi pusuit mission arc Shinjo was on a different mission. During tale of jiraiya the gallant arc Shinjo was on a different mission. During fated battle between brothers arc Shinjo was on a different mission. During pain's Assault arc Shinjo left the village to try to befriend Shōgeki dragon although succeeding, he wasn't happy as he was informed that his village was being destroyed and headed back immediatly. When he arrived back, he saw his village was destroyed and teamed up with Naruto to fight Pain. During the fight hinata joins and was penetrated by black reveivers multiple times which triggered Naruto into going 5-tailed mode and eventually even 8-tailed mode which made it hard for Shinjo to battle pain. Minato stops naruto from letting the nine-tails take complete control and suppressed the nine-taild chakra. Shinjo and Naruto defeated and Shinjo let Naruto handle talks with Nagato. Naruto changed Nagato's mind and Nagato sacrificed himself to resurrect all the people of konoha. The villagers congratulated Naruto and Shinjo for protecting the Hidden leaf village. During five kage summit arc Konoha 12 decided that Sakura,Sai,Kiba,Lee and he should go after Sasuke to kill him but, when they were almost there, he made the others uncounscious as he tought they weren't strong enough and he didn't want Sasuke dead. After Danzo died, Shinjo arrived to face Sasuke. He tried convincing him to come back to the village by trading punches and talking. During fourth shinobi world war : countdown arc Naruto arrives and Shinjo let's him fight because he knew, Naruto was the only who could truly bring back Sasuke. Tobi then arrives and retreats with Sasuke. Shinjo and Naruto did the same together with Kakashi,Yamato,Kiba,Lee,Sai and Sakura. When they were back, Konoha 12 discussed that the others want to fight Sasuke as well. Naruto and Shinjo disagreed and convinced them that Naruto is the only one. Shinjo and Sakura were in deep love and married as they accepted to die during the war so they wanted to accomplish their dreams beforehand. When Sakura was away from the village, gathering medical herbs with Ino and Choji, A group of yagakure jonin (who were paid by the Tobi) and Tobi (in yagakure discuise) appeared and murdered Sakura but Tobi left the others to the Jonin. Beforehand, white zetsu appeared in Shinjo's home saying Sakura was in danger. Shinjo rushed to where Sakura was and saved Ino and Choji but, saw that Sakura was lying dead and went on a rampage (Shōgeki dragon wasn't taking over, this is pure rage) killing all the jonin following Tobi's plan to anger him and leaving no trace behind that the akatsuki was behind this. Afterwards Tobi talked to him and offered him the choice of joining the akatsuki. Shinjo accepted. During fouth shinobi world war : confrontation arc ''' He helped Kimimaru,Hanzo and Chiyo but not for long as he saw Ino scream for him and talked to him which convinced him to protect what he had left and helped the 5th division fight. Eventually he had to go to the 1st division to help them out. There he defeated Kakuzu again and let the sealing team seal him. '''During fourth shinobi world war : climax arc | and the rest of the arcs After the 1st division defeated all the white zetsu's, they gathered together with the allied shinobi forces to fight obito,Madara and the ten-tails. Shinjo then played a vital part in the war as he always posed a big threat against the opposition but his chakra wasn't very durable so he had to rest from time to time. He had an indecisive fight with Madara as the ten-tails jinchuriki although, eventually he was caught up in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. After all the arcs Shōgeki dragon has his own world where he has business to take care of so he told Shinjo he had to go but said he'd return someday. Shinjo got into a relationship with Temari. he sought for the two-tails (Matatabi) because he needed power to protect his village and found her. Eventually he convinced her to come with him. After a while he married Temari.